Sonreír
by Thalitez
Summary: En el que Alfred ensucia, Matthew limpia, y luego se queda dormido. Para faby-nan.


**You and me together will be, forever, you'll see**

Incluso antes de meter la llave en la cerradura ya sabía qué era lo que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Suspiró y entró a su casa, sin sorprenderle en lo más mínimo el tremendo desorden y el fuerte aroma etílico que dominaba en la sala de estar.

Miró con disgusto alrededor. Bueno, no está tan mal, pensó, la última vez no podía siquiera encontrar el camino hacia la cocina entre tanta basura, pero ahora, si ignorabas la mesita tirada, los vasos rotos y las bolsas de papas fritas vacías, se podría decir que los amigos de Alfred se habían comportado decentemente –en la medida de lo posible-.

Antes de sentarse en el sillón tuvo que quitar un par de botellas, pero no le importaba especialmente. Por lo menos no había encontrado un charco de vómito –aún-.

Esas fiestas que ocurrían en su casa cada viernes por la noche en su opinión, de lo peor que conllevaba el tener a Alfred por hermano. A diferencia de él, Matthew era más bien calmado, no le gustaba el ruido excesivo. Por eso mismo solía pasar los fines de semana en casa de su amigo cubano, Guillermo.

Bien, ahora a limpiar, pensó Matthew al ponerse de pie. Buscó una bolsa para basura y una escoba y puso manos a la obra. Botellas, papeles, colillas de cigarros y vasos rotos, todos iban a su bolsa negra, llenándose rápidamente. Con un trapo limpiaba la bebida derramada y otras sustancias líquidas cuyo origen prefería no investigar.

Contuvo su sorpresa al recoger una pieza de ropa interior, controló su asco cuando encontró lo que parecía un condón usado, echó a gritos a un sujeto que estaba durmiendo bajo la mesa del comedor y bendijo su suerte al hallar un Ipod bajo unos cojines.

Y así, después de unas horas, la casa tenía al fin un aspecto decente. Agotado encontró el camino de vuelta a su querido sillón, dispuesto a tomar una merecida siesta, pero se encontró abruptamente con algo que no había notado antes que estaba ahí. Era la chaqueta de Alfred, esa que nunca se quitaba y que tenía un '50' en la espalda. Era la prenda de vestir favorita de su hermano, y casi no podía recordar un día que lo hubiera visto sin ella. Así que, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí en el sillón?

Casi inconscientemente tomó la prenda y la llevó hacia su cara para olisquearla un poco. La explosiva mezcla de fragancia a colonia, sudor y alcohol llenó su nariz, embotando su mente unos segundos antes de reprenderse por lo que acababa de hacer y alejar la chaqueta de sí.

Algo que le venía molestando en su mente desde hacía ya varios días era Alfred. No precisamente lo que Alfred hiciera, o lo que Alfred dijera (y vaya que era molesto) sino el pensamiento de _Alfred_. Le irritaba lo mucho que su hermano se colaba en su mente, la manera en que Alfred era lo primero en que pensaba al levantarse, todo el día lo pasaba preocupándose por él, y al caer la noche Alfred era la última idea en su mente.

No quería pensar en la razón de todo eso, porque en el fondo lo sabía, lo sabía y eso le aterraba. Así, todo el tiempo tenía que mantener callada a esa vocecilla en su mente que parecía susurrar "AlfredAlfredAlfred" a cada segundo del día.

Por supuesto, era muy difícil hacer que la vocecilla guardara silencio con el aroma de la chaqueta de Alfred inundándole sus fosas nasales.

Pero entonces decidió que por una sola vez siguiendo sus impulsos no pasaría nada, y que el fin y al cabo era algo pequeñito que no afectaría a nadie, que seguramente Alfred ni siquiera se enteraría. Y se lo repitió una y otra vez, mientras hundía su cara en la prenda de ropa, pensando en él y aspirando cada átomo de fragancia hasta que se quedó dormido.

¡Matthew!— llamó una voz un rato después.

Alfred entró a la habitación igual que como lo había hecho su hermano horas atrás: sin sorprenderle en lo más mínimo lo que encontró del otro lado de la ´puerta. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que cada vez que hacía una fiesta fuera su hermano quien se encargara de todo el desastre. Alfred no podría estar más agradecido, y sabía que Matthew no podía estar más molesto, pero esta vez quería compensárselo.

Había comprado para él un pastel –su sabor favorito-, boletos para un partido de hockey –el que Matthew se moría por ver- y había rentado unas películas para ver con él.

¡Matthew! — seguía llamando— Matthew, si no me contestas voy a aventar este pastel a la basura, ¡y es en serio!

Alfred llegó a la sala y vio el por qué Matthew no le contestaba. El chico estaba dormido profundamente en el sillón, los ojos cerrados suavemente y en su cara una expresión de paz y una enorme sonrisa.

¡Ey!— exclamó Alfred— ¡esa es mi chaqueta! La estuve buscando todo el día.

Matthew tenía la prenda de ropa fuertemente agarrada entre sus brazos. Alfred se acercó con intención de quitársela, pero entonces se detuvo y sonrió. Había algo enternecedor en todo eso (Matthew dormido abrazado a su chaqueta) y no pudo evitar sonreír aún más, y sintió como algo suave y cálido lo empezaba a llenar desde su pecho.

Y se quedó ahí, sonriendo como idiota sin saber muy bien por qué, dejando pasar el tiempo lentamente al lado suyo sin importarle mucho (no le importaría siquiera que la ciudad estuviera en llamas, mientras Matthew siguiera dormido así)

Pero al final decidió que ya se hacía tarde y no podía dejarlo dormir en el sillón.

—Vamos, Matthew— murmuró levantándolo en sus brazos sin mucha dificultad, -Alfred era endemoniadamente fuerte- y lo llevó escaleras arriba, a su habitación.

Con delicadeza lo dejó en su cama, le agitó los cabellos y pasó una mano por su rostro. Su pequeño hermanito.

Le besó la frente, le cubrió con su chaqueta y salió de la habitación, tal vez para irse a dormir, tal vez para llamar a Arthur, tal vez para volver a la calle.

Pero entre sueños, Matthew sonrió.

* * *

><p><em>Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos. Solo los uso para divertirme al escribir sobre ellos.<em>

_N/A: Esta pequeña cosa rara es para faby-nan. Originalmente era para publicarlo por su cumpleños, pero no lo terminé a tiempo. Ahora es una especie de regalo de cumpleaños/navidad/año-nuevo/san-valentín/ perdona-por-tardar-tanto-en-publicar-tu-regalo-del-intercambio. O algo así. En fin, faby-nan, espero que te haya gustado siquiera un poquito._


End file.
